we
by bastardbaekyeol
Summary: "Semua yang berlalu tlah menjadi kenangan dan seakan kulupakan karnaku tak sejalan. Dan tak mungkin ku bertahan meski telah kucoba semuahnya tak berguna terbuang sia sia"Byun baekhyun (Song by : Killing me indise-Biarlah). Terkadang kita perlu kehilangan untuk menyadari apa arti memiliki. CHANYEOL&BAEKHYUN FICTION
1. Chapter 1

_HALOOOOO..._ Ini ff yang pertama kali dibikin dan di publish /senyum elit/ jadi maafkan alur bahkan cerita yang gak jelas ini maklum pemula/kiyudh face/ kepo kan yaudah nih mari di baca!

 **WE**

 **Cast : Baekhyun,Chanyeol,jesper,jackson,kai**

 **Genre:Hurt/comfort (aku ragu),Romance,and etc**

 **Other cast : Tentukan sendiri**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author : xoexo88 sapa aja mawar/kiyudh face/**

 **Cast sepenuhnya milik tuhan yang maha esa,smentertiment dan jodoh author/unyu face/. FF murni punya author(xoexo88).**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOY LOVE BOY,TYPO MANIA,BAHASA KURANG BAKU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Summary~**

 **"Semua yang berlalu tlah menjadi kenangan dan seakan kulupakan karnaku tak sejalan. Dan tak mungkin ku bertahan meski telah kucoba semuahnya tak berguna terbuang sia sia"Byun baekhyun (Song by : Killing me indise-Biarlah). Terkadang kita perlu kehilangan untuk menyadari apa arti memiliki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{Chapter 1}**

 **"** **Dimana saat yang tidak pernah aku harapkan seumur hidupku datang padaku dan menghancukan mimpiku."-Byun baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pernikahan yang telah baekhyun bangun selma 5tahun kandas secara perlahan,hanya kedua anaknya lah yang mampu membuat baekhyun bertahan. Cinta kedua pasangan yang telah di buat selama bertahun tahun berpihak menjadi sebelah pihak. Saat ini hanya peraduan mulut yang menyelimuti rumah tangganya ini 'Aku kangen dirimu chanyeol' Lirih baekhyun dalam hati di barengin oleh liquid berharga yang turun secara perlahan dari mata. "mommy..."Sapa seorang anak yang terlihat seperti duplikat suaminya "Hmm,iya sayang?" Jawab byun baekhyun di barengin oleh gerakan menghapus air mata secara perlahan "Mommy menangis?" tanya seorang bocah polos tanpa dosa tersebut,kedua anaknya mengetahui bahwa keduaorang tuanya tidak akur karena saat mereka bertengkar selalu saja terdengar oleh kedua buah hatinya. "ha,enggak kok,mommy gak nangis kan mommy kuat kaya jackson"Jawab baekhyun meyakinkan anaknya ini "hm oke,mommy jackson sama hyung mau mommy bacain buku cerita yang baru kita beli."Jelas jackson dengan nada yang menggemaskan "Oke nanti mommy bacakan,sekarang kamu duluan masuk ke kamar kamu nanti mommy nyusul,mommy mau rapihin kamar dulu."Jelas baekhyun di barengin acungan jempol "sip mommy.."Jackson pun meninggalkan baekhyun dan berlari kecil layaknya anak kecil mengejar eskrim.

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kamar kedua buah hatinya,terlihat sosok pria yang telah dia cintainya selama 5 tahun lebih dari pintu utama mereka. "Kau pulang?"tanya baekhyun "hmm." Jawab chanyeol cuek dan terus berjalan menuju kamar. Baekhyun pun terus berjalan hingga berdiri dikamar kedua buah hatinya dan membuka kenop secara perlahan,terlihat kedua buah hatinya yang sedang bermain dan membolak balik kan buku cerita mereka "Mommy..."sapa putra bungsu baekhyun "Iya sayang?" jawab baekhyun yang perlahan lahan melaju ke kasur kedua buah hatinya yang berukuran kingsize,dan kedua buah hatinya segera membenarkan posisinya. "Bacakan."Pinta putra sulung baekhyun dan memberikan buku cerita "Sip sayang"Jawab baekhyun dan mengambil buku dari tangan mungil si putra sulungnya. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam baekhyun membacakan cerita akhirnya kedua buah hatinya telah tertidur dengan pulas,baekhyun pun memutuskan kembali ke kamar "Jalljayo sayang"ucap baekhyun pelan dan mencium kening kedua putranya. Baekhyun pun tiba di depan pintu kamarnya dan membuka kenop pintu secara perlahan yang secara langsung menampilkan sosok pria yang tengah sibuk dengan lembaran lembaran dan berkas file yang sangat banyak dan menumpuk rapih. "Kau sibuk?" tanya baekhyun pelan "Hmm" jawab chanyeol dengan mata yang tertuju pada lembaran tersebut,Baekhyun pun menarik nafas pelan dan mulai pembicaraan "Mau sampai kapan kau begini yeollie?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada pelan "Maksudmu?" Jawab chanyeol enteng dan mulai menatap baekhyun "Mau sampai kapan kamu hanya fokus pada lembaran itu dan mengabikan kedua buah hatimu" "Bisakah kau tunda waktumu sebentar buat bersenang senang dengan mereka." Lanjut baekhyun "Tidak,aku tidak akan biarkan kerjaanku menumpuk." Jawab chanyeol enteng dan mata kembali tertuju kepada lembaran tersebut "Sehari saja,apa jika sehari dirimu keluar dari pekerjaan dan besoknya menumpuk?tidak kan?luangkan waktumu sedikit yeol."jelas baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi "Tidak akan pernah." Jawab chanyeol "Buat apa kau mencari harta jika nanti tidak dibawa mati?kau bahkan lebih mementingkan lembaran itu dan mengabaikan kedua buah hatimu. Apa salah jika mengajak mereka berlibur sebentar saja?tidak kan?"sentak baekhyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi "Kau jangan mengibarkan bendera perang saat ini aku sedang malas beradu mulut denganmu BYUN BAEKHYUN"Jelas chanyeol yang terpancing emosi dan menekan nama byun baekhyun "Aku sedang tidak mengibarkan bendera perang denganmu tuan PARK CHANYEOL." Tahan baekhyun "Aku hanya lelah dengan ini semua,sudah selama setahun kamu begini pulang malam bahkan tidak pulang dan bahkan kamu mulai mengabaikan yang ada di rumah,aku cape yeol nahan ini semua."Lanjut baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai mereda dan tanpa sadar buliran air mata tersebut membasahi pipi baekhyun. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh putra sulungnya 'moomy jangan nangis,ada jesper sama jackson disini.' Lirih jesper dalem hati. "Kalo kamu bosen,lelah kenapa kamu gk tinggalin aku saja dan berbahagialah dengan yang lain?" papar chanyeol dengan nada yang mereda "Jika itu maumu besok aku urus semuahnya,jangan ganggu aku. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur."Jelas chanyeol "cc-chan-chanyeol"pekik baekhyun terbata bata. Chanyeol pun tidur dengan membelakangi baekhyun 'Bukan ini yang aku mau park chanyeol' lirih baekhyun dalem hari di barengin isakan tangis tanpa suara

 _KEESOKAN HARINYA._

"Good morning my captain." Sapa baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala kedua anaknya "Good morning too mommy" Balas jackson dengan nada bocahnya yang menggemaskan,namun berbeda dengan jesper dia hanya memainkan sendoknya "Jesper kamu gak apa apa?"Tanya baekhyun dengan nada penasaran "Iya hyung dari tadi hyung diem aja,hyung gak apa apa?"Sambung jackson, terdengar seretan kaki yang menuruni tangga sedang menuju ruang makan nampak sosok chanyeol hadir di tengah keheningan dan mengambil posisi makan. "Daddy" sapa jesper pelan "Hmm iya?" jawab chanyeol di barengi menatap jesper "Daddy jesper mau nanya?" tanya jesper "Iya selagi gak susah."Jawab chanyeol enteng dan mulai memasukan sandwich kedalam mulut perlahan "Daddy gak tinggalin mommy kan?"tanya jesper penasaran dan membuat chanyeol sedikit tersedak sedangkan baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah jesper dan chanyeol secara bergantian "M-mak-maksudmu?"Jawab chanyeol "Daddy gak tinggalin mommy sendiri kan?" jesper pun mengulang pertanyaannya,semua dalem keadan hening. "Hmm enggak kok daddy gak akan tinggalin mommy" Baekhyun pun meraih lengan chanyeol dan merangkul di barengi tatapan mengisyaratkan "Ya begitulah" Jawab chanyeol singkat,semuanya pun kembali fokus pada sarapannya dan baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali melahap makanannya itu. Setelah 10 menit berdiam chanyeol pun membuka pembicaraan "Jesper,nanti kamu berangkat bareng supir saja ya,daddy ada rapat pagi ini."ujar chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan mulut dan meneguk secangkir air putih "hmm iya daddy."jawab jesper. Chanyeol pun meninggakan ruang makan dan jalan menuju garasi.

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Akupun meninggalkan ruang makan dan jalan menuju garasi 'apa jesper mendengar pertengkaranku dengan baekhyun tadi malam?'lirihku dalam hati dengan nada penasaran. Aku pun menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi bergegas menuju kantor,jalanan hari ini tidk begitu padat jadi aku bisa menaikan kecepatanku sedikit. "Selamat pagi tuan."sapa seorang resepsionis dan aku pun membalas dengan senyuman hangat,akupun memasuki ruangan kerjaku,aku meletakkan tas di atas meja dan beralih melihatkan pemandangan di kaca besar ruangan ku 'apa harus ku akhiri?'tanya chanyeol dalam hati. Akupun meraih handphone di saku celana dan mencari nama kontak PENGECARA JJANG

"Yeoboseo.."

"..."

"Pengecara jjang,tolong urusi surat perceraianku dan baekhyun."

"..."

"Baik,secepatnya dan jika sudah kirim saja kerumahku dan suruh baekhyun menanda tanganinya dengan cepat."

"..."

"Baiklah jika seperti itu,terimakasih atas bantuannya pengecara jjang."

"..."

PIP

Sambungan telpon antara pengecara jjang dan chanyeol pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan terfokus pada handphone miliknya

TOK...TOK...TOK bunyi ketukan pintu yang menampilkan seseorang

"masuk"balasku cuek

"Maaf tuan,ini dokumen yang perlu tanda tangan. Sehabis makan siang anda ada rapat dengan do mennage service."jelas seorang sekretaris yang ber nametag minseok di barengi memberi map berwarna biru

"Tolong,tunda semua rapat untuk hari ini"balasku dan segera menanda tangani dokumen tersebut "Setelah saya tanda tangan kamu dapat keluar dari ruangan saya"sambungku . Dan aku pun menyerahkan dokumen tersebut kepada minseok

"Baik tuan"Minseok pun mengambil dokumennya "Permisi tuan"ijin minseok yang segera meninggalkan ruanganku. Akupun kembali lagi fokus pada hp dan ingin mengajak salah satu sahabatku bertemu.

 **CHANYEOL POV END**

"Semangat belajarnya sayang"Ucap baekhyun "iya moomy" jawab jesper di barengi tawa riang "Dadah momy,jackson"Teriak jesper di barengi lambaian tangan serta lari kecil,perlhan lahan tubuh mungil jesper menghilang baekhyun dan jackson pun kembali menuju mobil. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit 'kau nampak seperti ayahmu nak' ucap baekhyun pelan dengn mata tertuju kepada bocah yang sedang asik dengan Psp nya, "Jackson" sapa baekhyun segera memeluk palanya dan mengusap rambut anak itu "Iya mommy.."Jawab jackson dan menatap baekhyun "Jackson mau ketaman tidak?"ajak baekhyun "Tapi nanti kita beli eskrim ya mommy"Pinta jackson "sip captain" jawab baekhyun dengan semangat "Pak kita ke seoul park ya." Pinta baekhyun ke supir pribadinya. Sesampainya di taman baekhyun dan jackson pun mencari tempat duduk kosong "Jackson,kamu mau tunggu sini apa ikut mommy beli eskrim?" Tanya baekhyun "Jackson disini aja moomy,jackson gak kemana mana kok."jawab jackso "Oke,jackson mau eskrim rasa apa?"ucap baekhyun yang segera berdiri "Jackson mau eskrim rasa coklat mom.."jawab jackson dengan nada menggemaskan "Sip bos,tunggu sini ya."Ucap baekhyun dan segera membeli eskrim.

Sementara chanyeol lebih memilih meliburkan diri dan bertemu seorang sahabatnya di sebuah cafe,chanyeol sengaja meliburkan diri dan yang dia butuh hanya sebuah ketenangan

"sehun.."ucap chayeol

"Hmm" balas sehun dngan muka datar

"Apa tindakan yang ku ambil kali ini benar?"tanya chanyeol

"Semua balik lagi kediri sendiri coy,masalah bener apa engganya itu diri sendiri yang nentuin."Jawab sehun di barangi tegukan segelas kopi

"Tapikan.." "Ah sudahlah bikin pusing saja" Pekik chanyeol

Setelah menikmati keindahan taman selama satu jam baekhyun dan jackson pun kembali ke rumah mereka yang tidak berlokasi jauh dari taman ini,ya dari rumah mereka hanya butuh waktu 45menit untuk menuju taman ini. Baekhyun dan jackson pun tidak lupa mengambil foto mereka berdua di taman ini. 'pasti nikmat rasanya kalo kita ber empat kumpul disini' dalam hati baekhyun di barengi senyum tipis,saat berjalan menuju mobil tiba tiba handphone baekhyun bunyi dan menampilkan nama PENGECARA JJANG

"yeoboseo"

"..."

"hm ne nanti aku segera tanda tangankan semua berkas yang kau mau,dan nanti malam aku serahkan ke chanyeol."

"..."

"ne khamsamida"

PIP

Sambungan telpon antara baekhyun dan pengecara jjang pun terputus,dan ia melanjutkan untuk menuju mobil bersama jackson. 'Bahkan kau menginginkannya sangat cepat channie' 'cinta yang telah kita tempuh,sedih senang yang kita tempuh kandas di tengah jalan seperti ini.' 'bahkan aku ingat ketika kamu mengucapkan janji di depan tuhan 5 tahun yang lalu.' 'betapa indahnya masa lalu.' 'oh tidak itu hanya ukiran masa laluku dengan dirimu.' Lirih baekhyun dalam hati dengan mata yang tertuju pada perjalanan. 'masa indah dimana saat _kita_ pacaran,saat _kita_ membuat kenangan manis bahkan saat kau melamarku tepat pata tanggal _14 februari_ ' ' _indah ya masa lalu hingga buat aku ingin merasakannya lagi,ingin membuat semua itu kembali namun waktu tidak berpihak padaku_.' Lirih baekhyun dalam hati.

 **-Semua kenangan yang kita lalui,takan pernah bisa kulupakan canda tawamu takan pernah hilang-** (Song by: feat fatya :Angan)

Mereka pun sampai di rumah yang telah baekhyun dan chanyeol huni selama kurang lebih 3 tahun,"Jackson.." sapa baekhyun "ne moomy?"sahut jakson "Kamu ke kmar duluan ya nanti moomy nyusul" pinta baekhyun "ne moomy" Jackson pun pergi dan meninggalkan baekhyun seorang diri di taman depan rumah. Baekhyun lebih memilih berdiam di taman depan rumahnya,"Mereka masih tumbuh chanie,sekarang mereka makin banyak kenapa kita tidak seperti mereka channie?"Ucap baekhyun di barengi senyum tipis dengan mata yang tertuju pada suatu bunga.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sayang,kamu mau bunga apa yang nanti mau kitta tanam di halaman rumah kita?" tanya seorang pemuda tinggi bernama park chanyeol "Bagaimana baby breath?atau lili?" jawab seorang pemuda mungil yang bernama byun baekhyun "Baby breath?sepertinya menarik"jawab chanyeol. Kedua pasangan dengan satu anak di trolipun memasuki toko bunga di pusat kota seoul,mereka memilih bunga dan membeli bibit tumbuhan lainnya. Sesampai dirumah mereka segera menanam semua tumbuhan yang mereka beli tadi.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

'mereka masih kuat bertahan sayang,meski hujan panas menerjang.' 'Mungkin ini cara satu satunya untuk membahagiakan kita berdua channie,karna kita tidak sejalan.' Lirih baekhyun dalam hati

- ** _Pernah ada,rasa cinta,Antara kita kini tinggal kenangan-_** (Song by:Geby tinggal kenangan)

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam rumah karna hari semakin siang "Permisi tuan ini ada kiriman buat anda" tukas seorang maid "hmm baiklah makasih bibi zhang" jawab baekhyun di barengi seyuman. Baekhyunpun manaiki anak tangga dan kembali menuju kamarnya,'aku tau aa ini,bahkan ingin rasanya mengulang waktu dimana aku tidak pernah melihat dokumen ini.' Lirih baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun meletakan amplop coklat tersebut di atas kasur dan ia mengambil sebuah foto yang terdapat kedua pasangan sedang melaksanakan pernikahan.'aku ingat ini channie,iya ini kita 5 tahun yang lalu,saatkita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama namun sekarang berbalik.' 'tetaplah jadi tangkai yang setia pada bunganya channie' lirih baekhyun dalam hati. Tanpa sadar liquid demi liquid pun membasahi pipi seorang byun baekhyun dengan isak pelan baekhyun tak mampu bisa menahan tangisnya. Dengan berat hati dia meraih amplop coklat di sampinnya 'janga biarkan aku rapuh ya tuhan,aku tau kau menyayngiku.' Lirih baekhyun di barengi tangisan sendu,secara perlahan baekhyun melepaskan kaitan amplop tersebut dan membukanya perlahan.

"C-CHAN-YEOLIE"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hayLU...gak kepo lagikan? Bad fiction? Baca aja biar tau alurnya /kiyudh/ chanyeol kok jaad amat yeh ama sih baekhyun/sad face/pokoknya ikutin aja ceritanya biar tau kelanjutannya ^_~. Jangan lupa review,follow favorite. Yeahh.


	2. Chapter 2

WE

Cast : Baekhyun,Chanyeol,jesper,jackson,kai

Genre:Hurt/comfort (aku ragu),Romance,and etc

Other cast : Tentukan sendiri

Rate : T

Author : xoexo88 sapa aja mawar/kiyudh face/

Cast sepenuhnya milik tuhan yang maha esa,smentertiment dan jodoh author/unyu face/. FF murni punya author(xoexo88).

WARNING!

BOY LOVE BOY,TYPO MANIA,BAHASA KURANG BAKU.

DLDR (DONT LOOK DONT READ)

.

.

~Summary~

"Semua yang berlalu tlah menjadi kenangan dan seakan kulupakan karnaku tak sejalan. Dan tak mungkin ku bertahan meski telah kucoba semuahnya tak berguna terbuang sia sia"Byun baekhyun (Song by : Killing me indise-Biarlah). Terkadang kita perlu kehilangan untuk menyadari apa arti memiliki.

.

.

{CHAPTER II}

"Tiba dimana saat yang tidak ku inginkan dan mulai sekarang dia bukanlah milikmu"-Byunbaekhyun

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

Tanpa sadar liquid demi liquid pun membasahi pipi seorang byun baekhyun dengan isak pelan baekhyun tak mampu bisa menahan tangisnya. Dengan berat hati dia meraih amplop coklat di sampinnya 'jangan biarkan aku rapuh ya tuhan,aku tau kau menyayangiku.' Lirih baekhyun di barengi tangisan sendu,secara perlahan baekhyun melepaskan kaitan amplop tersebut dan membukanya perlahan.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"C-CHAN-YEOLIE" isak baekhyun kejar dengan tetesan air mata yang sangat deras. 'Tuhan,jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku sekarang tuhan.'lirih baekhyun.

Jam telah menunjukan jam 4 sore,anak anak nampak asik bermain di taman belakang sementara baekhyun hanya menatap sendu kedua anaknya dan memikirkan nasib anaknya jika tau kedua orang tuanya akan berpisah. 'aku kira ini gurauan saja channie,aku tau kamu gak serius kan.' Lirih baekhyun pelan dengan menatap ponselnya. "mommy,sini ikut kita mainan."Teriak seorang anak berusia 4 tahun dengan nada yang menggemaskan "hmm anni..Mommy mau kekamar saja"jawab baekhyun

Baekhyunpun memilih mengurungkan diri dan menggunakan earphone sebagai penenangnya dan mulai terdengar alunan alunan musik di daun telingnya

 _Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

 _They said"I bet they'll never make it_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together still going strong_

Baekhyunpun berjalan dan menatap bingkai foto yang berada di tangannya,terdapat dua sepasang kekasih yang menggunakan baju yang cantik nan pas dengan lekuk badannya 'Aku mengingat ini yeol,aku gak lupa percayalah. Mungkin hanya ini nanti bekalku saat kita telah berpisah,ya hanya kenanganlah bekalku'lirih baekhyun dalam hati

 _You're still the one i run to_

 _The one that i belong to_

 _You're still the one i want for life_

 _You're still the one that i love_

 _The only one i dream of_

 _You're still the one i kiss good night_

 _{Song by : Shania twain-You're still the one}_

"Bahkan kisah cinta kita gak sesuai dengan lagu ini,tapi entah mengapa aku makin menangis saat dengar lagu ini"lirih baekhyun pelan "Cinta kita gak seindah lagu ini yeolie"Sambungnya. Baekhyunpun tetap menatap figura foto yang ada di tangannya dan tanpa di sengaja liquid itupun kembali turun menemani sorenya. Baekhyun pun kembali melirik figura foto disebelahnya,terdapat sebuah foto dimana keluarga bahagia melepas senyuman dengan bahagia "Ini saat jackson berumur satu tahun dan kita masih semanis ini,tapi?kau sendiri yang merubah semua ini. Cinta yang kita bentuk berubah menjadi sebelah pihak,dan ternyata memang cuman aku yang berjuang disini."Lirih baekhyun pelan dengan liquid yang semain deras tanpa disadarinya.

Chanyeol yang merasa bosan berada diruangannya yang hanya membalik baliki aplikasi di ponselnya,tanpa waktu lama chanyeol menekan aplikasi pesan dan mengiri pesan ke ohsehun sahabatya

To : Sehun

Text

Kau sibuk?Cepatlah kekantorku dan keruanganku

From : Sehun

Text

Tidak aku tidak sibuk,secepatnya aku kesana

Chanyeol pun tidak membalas pesan dari sehun dan memilih menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti baju. Setelah 10 menit chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah mengganti baju dengan t-shirt hitam dan celana denim warna hitam yang menyelimuti kaki jenjangnya tersebut. Tak ama kemudian chanyeol menemukan sosok sehun yang tengah terduduk di sofa dan memfokuskan diri ke handphone miliknya

"Kau sibuk?antarkan ku ke bar,sudah lama tidak ketempat itu"Jelas chanyeol dengan singkat  
Sehun pun menyadarkan pusat suara tersebut 'chanyeol ke bar?tidak salah?' pertanyaan itulah yang mengelilingi palanya "Kau tak salah bro?" taya sehun

"Emang apanya yang salah?Bahkan tak ada yang salah sama sekali"Tukas Chanyeol cuek.

"B-Ba-Baiklah kalau itu maumu akan kuantarkan"Terima sehun dengan enteng

Mereka berduapun keluar dari kantor chanyeol dan bergegas memasuki mobil milik chanyeol,sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam mobil mewah tersebut dan hanya suara audio lah yang terdengar

"Kau tidak sedang ada masalah kan yeol?"Tanya sehun yang memecahkan keheningan

"Haa?Tidaklah buktinya,aku baik baik saja,perushanku baik baik saja. Memang kenapa?"jawab chanyeol dengan nada santai

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku ke bar,bahkan kau yang selalu menolakku saat aku meminta mu menemaniku ke bar"Jelas sehun

"Aku hanya merasa bosan."Jawab chanyeol

Sehun lebih memilih diam karna sebenarnya sehun tau apa masalah yang sedang menimpa sahabat kecilnya ini. Mereka berdua tidak mempunyai rahasia sedikitpun,sekalinya rahasia ialah masalah kantor namun selebihnya mereka saling percaya sehingga berani membuka masalah mereka masing masing.

Taklama dari itu chanyeol dan sehunpun tiba di sebuah bar yang berada di pusat kota seoul,terlihat lah para ajjhusi ajjhusi tidak tahu diri masuk tanpa memikirkan istri dan anaknya masing masing-sebenarnya chanyeol juga-dan terdapat perempuan perempuan haus belaian dengan pakaian ketat keluar masuk,'sebenarnya aku benci tempat ini,tetapi sudahlama tidak kesini sehingga ku merindukannya'batin chanyeol, Chanyeol dan sehunpun segera masuk ke bar tersebut dan lantunan musik dj mulai terdengar.

Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam pun kembali ke ruang makan dari dapur "JESPER,JACKSON ayo keruang makan mommy sudah menyiapkan makanan favorit kalian"Teriak baekhyun dari lantai bawah,tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi kenop dan terlihat 2 laki laki menggemaskan ini berlari layaknya sedang mengejar eskrim. "Kalian jangan lari larian,nanti kalo jatoh kalian tidak jadi makan"Perintah mommy "Habis jackson bilang akan menghabiskan makanannya"Ucap jesper terdengar lirih nan menggemaskan "Jesper hyung juga bilang seperti itu mommy"jawab jackson tak mau kalah dan sangat menggemaskan. "Kalian tak usah berantem,cepat naik ke kursi dan mulai memakan,jangan lupa berdoa sayangku" Jelas baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama kedua anaknya sudah duduk rapih dan segera membaliki piring dan mengambil nasi. Lauk favorit kedua anaknya adalah tempura (Udang di tepungin) dan sosis asam manis (Return of superman eps chanbaek). "Ya tuhan berkahilah makanan kami hari ini,esok,dan seterusnya"Ucap kedua bocah tersebut yang membuat baekhyun semakin gemas dengan kedua anaknya 'sayangnya tidak ada appa hari ini nak'Batin baekhyun dalam hati dan melihat anaknya makan dengan semangat.

Chanyeol telah habis beberapa botol dan sehunpun lelah membujuk chanyeol pulang namun jawabannya nihil chanyeol tetap tidak ingin pulang. Dengan susah payah sehun membopong chanyeol kedalam mobil dan mengantarinya pulang. Karna sudah cukup malam sehun dapat menambahkan kecepatan mobil chanyeol,sesampainya dirumah ia kembali membopong chanyeol hingga tiba di depan pintu yang besar dan menekan bel. Terdengar teriakan dan chanyeol pun lega karena orang rumahnya maih ada yang melek,pintu itupun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok baekhyun dengan piyama dan rambut di ikat berantakan 'aku heran dengan chanyeol wanita secakep dan seanggun ini rela ia ceraikan' batin sehun "Oh,astagah chanyeol,apa yag terjadi?"tanya baekhyun panik "Tadi dia hanya kelebihan meminum"Jawab sehun dan segera membawa chanyeol kedalem rumah dan meletakannya di sopa 'Bahkan dia sangat perhatian pada chanyeol walaupun sebentar lagi mereka bercerai'batin sehun "Oh park chanyeol pabbo-ya,jangan mentang mentang kau mau cerai denganku dan dengan bebas keluar masuk bar"Rintih baekhyun "Ntahlah dia tadi yang mengajakku"Jawab sehun "Karna hari udah malem,aku pamit "Sambung sehun di barengi bungkukan badan "Gomawo sehun-ssi,hati hati di jalan"Ucap baekhyun. Karena mobil sehun tertinggal di kantor chaanyeol dan sehun memutuskan menggunakan mobil chanyeol dan mengingat sahabatya memiliki koleksi mobil mahal yang banyak di garasinya dan itu membuat sehun smakin percaya diri untu mengenakan mobil chanyeol

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Ahh,tidak palaku pusing sekali"Rintih chanyeol "Kau sudah bangun?"tanya baekhyun pelan "hmmm"Jawab chanyeol pelan 'lagi dan lagi kau menjawab haya itu,aku disini ada yeol,saat ini aku masih istrimu walaupun kau menganggapku sudah tidak ada' batin baekhyun "Cepatlah mandi mari kita sarapan bersama."Ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tidak menjawab dan memilih langsung menuju kamar mandi,sedangkn baekhyun kembali kebawah dan menemui anaknya yang sedang terpokus dengan pesawat yang terbuat dari kertas tersebut. "Mana daddy?"Tnya jesper "ada sedang mandi daddymu"Jawab baekhyun.

BAEKHYUN POV

"Mana daddy?"Tanya jesper "ada sedang mandi daddymu"Jawabku,entah mengapa akhir akhir ini jesperlah yang sangat curiga denga keadaan rumah tangga aku dan chanyeol,apa karena pertengkranku dan chanyeol saat itu mengatakan 'meninggalkan' dan membuat jesper ketakutan kedua orang tuanya berpisah.

BAEKHYUN POV END

Chanyeolpun menuruni anak tangga dengan kaki terseret dan menghampiri ruang makan. "Baekhyun,apa kau udah terima dokumen?Dan sekarang mana dokumennya,ingin aku erahkan ke paman jjang." Tanya chanyeol "Oh,udah kok. Sebentar aku ambil dulu"Jawab baekhyun yang segea bergegas mengambil amplop coklat tersebut. Dan tak lama baekhyu turun dan membawa amplop coklat tersebut. "Ini dokumennya"Serah baekhyun,sedangkan kedua anaknya menatap bingung terutama jesper "Tunggunjaswalnya yang akan di berikan pengecara jjang"Ucap chanyeol "Aku hari ini sarapan dikantor,seperti bisa jesper diantar oleh supir"jeas chanyeol dengan enteng. Sedangkan ia berjalan menuju garasi

CHANYEOL POV

Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang di ruang tamu dan nihil,aku tidak melihat dimana letak mobil audy berwarna hitam tersebut (Mobil yang biasa chanyeol pakai) dan chanyeol segera merongros saku celana untuk mengambil handphone dan segera mnghubungi sehun

"Halo?" "Kau membawa mobilku tanpa ijin dan seenaknya make,lantas bagaimana sekarang aku berangkat kerja?Jagua?tidak mungkin aku menggunakan mobil itu untuk pergi ke kantor saja."Ocehku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

"Yak!Park chanyeol mengapa kau begitu pelit dengan sahabatmu bahkan kita seperti saudara,tapi mengapa kau begini" "Mobilku kan dikantormu dan dengan terpaksa aku membawa mobilmu dan kau juga memiliki mobil yang banyak,jika kamu keberatan membawa jaguar mu minta saj supirmu mengantarkanmu"Jawab sehun tak mau kalah

"Supirku mengantarkan jesper"Balasku dengan nada pasrah

:Yasuda itu bagus kau minta antar supirmu sekalian mengantarkan anakmu sekolah,pasti kau sudah lama sekali tidak mengantar anakmu sekolah. Nah manfaatkan kesempatan ini."Jawab sehun dengan percaya diri bahwa usulannya akan di terimaku

Tiba tiba kata kata sehun merasa ada benarnya.

CHANYEOL POV END

"mana bis sedangkan pagi ini aku ada rapat karena kemren menyita waktu rapatku." Jawab schanyeol namun setelah berfikir lebih baik menggunakan supirnya lalu saat sehun nganterin mobil chanyeol tidak perlu repot repot membawa dua mobil "baiklah aku dengan supirku"Jawb chanyeol dan segera mematikan telpon dan bergeas keluar dari bagasi

"Kau tak perlu mengantarkannya,karna aku akan berangkat bersama supir."Ujar chanyeol "Kenapa dengan mobilmu?"Tanya baekhyun "Dibawa sehun"jawab chanyeol cuek sehingga baekhyun sudah biasa menanggapi hal cuek chanyeol,baekhyun hanya bisa meng-iyakan dan mengangguk. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi segera melaju dan selama di perjalanan hanya keheningan di antara chanyeol,jesper dan supirnya "Daddy.."Panggil jesper yang memecahkan kesunyian "Hm apa?'Jawab chanyeol cuek an masih terpoku dengan layar handphonenya "Benarkah daddy tidak tinggalkan mommy?"tanya jesper "apakah kau yakin?"Tanya balik chanyeol. Memang ayah kurang ajar,anak bertanya bukannya jawab malah bertanya balik. Tak sadar sudah sampai di sekolah jesper dan jesper belum mnjawab pertanyaan chanyeol "Selamat belajar"Ujar chanyeol dengan muka datar,dan jesper meninggalkan mobil tersebut.

Sesampainya di Parkland inc (Tepatnya kantor chanyeol) terdengar beberapa sapaan selamat pagi kepada chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan ia memasuki ruangannya dan mendudukan bokongnya di kursi bos tersebut

Drrrt...drrtt

Handphone baekhyun bunyi dan ia un bergegas pergi mengambil handphonenya dan terpapar nama 'pengecara jjang'

"Yeobboseo..."

"..."

"Baik,sehabis makan siang aku akan menghadirir sidang pertama"

"..."

"Baiklah,khamsamida"

PIP

Sambungan telpon antara baekhyun dan pengecara jjang pun terputus. Dan baekhyun kembali ke aktivitas awalnya yaitu enonton acara telivisi bersama anak bungsunya. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan angka 11 siang dan bekhyn harus bersiap siap untuk mendatangi sidang pertama perceraian dengan chanyeol. "Jackson..." sapa baekhyun "hmm ne mommy?"Jawab jackson "Mommy mau pergi,kau mau disini bersama bibi zhang atau kerumah grandma?"Tawar baekhyun "aku mau kerumah grandma"jawab jackson "Oke nanti mommy antarkan,sekarang kamu siap siap ya"Ujar baekhyun "oke mommy"Jawb jackson di barengi acungan jempol. Jacksonpun meninggalkan baekhyun yang tengah bersiap siap.

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"Kamu sudah siap?"Tanya baekhyun "Hm sudah moomy,ayo kita berangkat"Jawab jackson gemas. Baekhyun lebih memilih membawa mobil sendiri dan jackson duduk di samping jok kemudi yang sedang asik bermain ps. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 45menit baekhyun pun tiba di rumah ibu nya dan segera memencet bel. Terdengar teriakan seorag wanita paruh baya "Sebentar.."Ucap wanita paru bayah di barengi membuka kenop pintu rumahnya tersebut,dua pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita paru baya dengan celemek menempel di bagian badannya "Oh,kau baekkie. Ayo masuk"Ajak nyonya byun "tidak eomma,soalnya jam makan siang udah habis. Aku cuman mau nganterin jackson ketemu grandmanya"jawab baekhyun dan melirik jackson "hm baiklah kalo begitu" "jackson ayo kita masuk grandpa sama grandma kangen kamu"ajak nyonyabyun dan segera menggandeng tangan ungil jackson sedangkan jackson hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata grandma nya. "Eomma aku pergi dulu,permisi"Baekhyun segera berlalri ke arah mobilnya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang eomma. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baekhyun pun menyalakan mesin mobil dan menginjek gas dengan kecepatan standar,tak membutuhkan waktu lama baekhyun tiba di kantor pengadilan.

Ia pun menghampiri kantin di kantor tersebut dan menemukan pengecara jjang

"Annyeonghaseyo"Sapa baekhyun di barengi deep bow 90 drajat "Hmm annyeong,duduklah"Pinta pengecara jjang di barengi menarik kursi "hm ne"Jawab baekhyun dan mulai duduk "Sidang kalian 30 menit lagi mulai."Ucap pengecara jjang. 'entah kenapa aku ingin menghentikan waktu dan mengulang semuanya dari awal bukan ini yang aku mau chanyeol,yang aku mau hanya kau berubah.' 'tapi buat apa aku mengharapkanmu berubah sedangkan kamu tak berharap aku disampingmu'lirih baekhyun dalam hati "Hm,ne. Apa chanyeol datang?"tanya baekhyun "Tidak,dia di wakilan oleh jubirnya. Katanya dia punya rapat sehabis makan siang"Jelas pengecara jjang 'bahkan kau tidak mau menemuiku tuk terakhir kalinya' lirih baekhyun dalam hati "Hm baiklah aku paham" baekhyunpun menyeruput cappucino yan tadi ia beli

"PARK CHANYEOL!"teriak namja tinggi dan menaiki dua oktaf dari nada ngomong biasanya "Hm?"jawab chanyeol cuek "SEKARANG HARI PERCERAIAN KALIAN BAHKAN KAU TENANG TENANG SAJA DI KANTOR KENAPA TIDAK KE PENGADILAN?" seru sehun dengan nada yang masih tnggi "Sudah kuwakilkan oleh jubirku" jawab chanyeol "MEMANGNYA YANG BERHUBUNGAN SIAPA?JUBIRMU?KENAPA DIA YANG HADIR?"teriak sehun dan mulai menurunkan satu oktaf dari yang tadi "Aku sibuk."chanyeol lagi dan lagi menjawab cuek dengan mata pandangan kelembaran tersebut,sehun memilih diam karena dia tidak mau mengibarkan bendera perang dengan chanyeol. 'omongan sehun ada benarnya juga,emang yang menjalani hubungan ini siapa?jubirku?atau aku seorang park chanyeol?' lirih chanyeol dalam hati 'tapi tidak bis aku kesana sedangkan tugas di kantornya sudah menanti di meja mejanya. Chanyeol sedang di hantui oleh dua keputusan yang menurutnya benar semua.

Setelah 2 jam menjalankan persidangan baekhyun saat ini resmi bercerai dengan chanyeol. "Baekhyun?" sapa pengecara jjang "hm ne?" jawab baekhyun "Kau sekarang sudah resmi bercerai dengan chanyeol"Tukas pengecara jjang "Aku tau bahkan aku sudah mngetahuinya semua bahwa aku sudah bercerai dengan chanyeol dan hak asuh 50%chanyeol 50%aku"jelas baekhyun "baiklah kalo begitu,kau yang kuat ya baekhyun"jelas pengecara jjang dengan nada datar dan menepukkan tangannya ke pundak baekhyun "paman jjang,terimakasih atas bantuanmu"Senyum baekhyun "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa"Pamit baekhyun dan melakukan deep bow kepengecara jjang. Baekhyunpun memasuki mobilnya dan bersandar bentar 'Bagaimana aku menjelaskan keanak anak?' 'sekarang aku tinggal dimana?' 'rumah ibu?ah tidk mungkin sekali sedangkan rumah ibu hanya menjauhi sekolah jesper' 'apartemen?Bagaiman aku membujuk kedua anakku' hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas di kepala baekhyun. Iapun meraih ponselnya memilih aplikasi pesan dan mulai mengetik pesan

To : Channie

Text

Hari ini kita resmi bercerai,hak anak ada di aku 50% dan di kamu 50%.Aku sengaja tidak berbicara langsung denganmu karna aku gak mau anak anak dengar ini semuah. Satu lagi Aku akan angkat kaki dari rumahmu. Terimakasih untuk semuahnya park chanyeol

Ponsel chanyeolpun berbunyi,dan ia segera membuka dan membaca pesannya tersebut

From :Baekhyunnie

Hari ini kita resmi bercerai,hak anak ada di aku 50% dan di kamu 50%. Aku sengaja tidak berbicara langsung denganmu karna aku gak mau anak anak dengar ini semuah. Satu lagi Aku akan angkat kaki dari rumahmu. Terimakasih untuk semuahnya park chanyeol

To : Baekhyunnie

Text

Baiklah.

 _Semuah yang berlalu_

 _Tlah menjadi kenangan_

 _Dan seakan ku bertahan_

 _Karnaku tak sejalan_

 _Dan tak mungkin ku bertahan_

 _Meski telahku coba,semuahnya_

 _Tak berguna_

 _Terbuang sia sia._

 _{Song by : Killing me inside-biarlah}_

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghisap puntung rokok dan menatap layar ponsel dan memutar balik kan foto foto mereka saat berlibur 'sejujurnya,kemaren hanyalah keegoisanku. Tapi nyatanya ini terjadi.'lirih chanyeol dalam hati

"B-BAEK-HYUNNIE,I MISS YOU"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC GENGZ

.

.

.

HayLU aku kambek. Gimana?belom feel ya? Yaudah nanti aku buat ngefeel labih lagi :D Oh ya disini sikap cy berubah dikit ya/dikit kok dikit/ untuk yang mau tanya tanya mau repiw mau saran mau kritik kalo ga punya akun ffn dilirik aja ig aku sist : dnaena /bukan niat promosi cuman mau menyarankan bagi yang mau kritik komen saran dan bagi yang gak punya ffn akun,bagi yang punya kali aja kalo kita pen deket deket :D/ stay tuned yah insyaallah nanti fast updateing kok/kedip kedip/. Jan lupa repiw buat melihat ada kurang atau nggaknya.


End file.
